


Various and random NSFW fanarts

by Fishtre



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Individual Warnings/Pairings in Chapter's Note, M/M, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishtre/pseuds/Fishtre
Summary: What it says on the tin; this is where my Batman-related NSFW fanarts go. Let me know if I'm either missing tags or butchering your mother tongue.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 46
Kudos: 424





	1. DickJay PWP (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge and special thanks to [Meaninglessblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah) for taking the time and energy to explain me how to post images efficiently on here. You're an eyes' savior. Right-click on the images to see them on a higher resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dickjay  
> Warnings: Graphic and lewd, some sub/dom or hate sex undertones, dirty talk...

*****

*****


	2. Arkhamverse 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this out for Xmas but better late than never ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Anyway... Happy Holydays.
> 
> Pairing: Dickjay  
> Warnings: Graphic and lewd, Arkhamverse, post Arkham Knight game, dom/sub, dub-con subtext or consensual but not especially healthy...

*****


End file.
